


Explanation

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Guidence [2]
Category: DanPlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Series: Guidence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522607
Kudos: 17





	Explanation

I know that this is not what everyone was expecting, and I'm truly sorry for that. As I can assume many of you know, Stephen has just recently quit the Danplan channel due to happenings behind the scenes. Out of respect to the original creators, I do not feel that I can add to this series. The ending of A Troublemakers Guide To East Avenue high, though not preferable, is a suitable ending.

If you haven't already, I urge you to watch the latest video on Stephen's channel to understand why so many of us are shortening, cancelling, etc our works. 

Thank you for understanding mine, and so many others, desitions. I wish the best of luck to Stephen (though I assume he'll never see this).


End file.
